Forbidden Lovers
by Grimm012
Summary: this is my yaoi of grimmichi.....its my first story so hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As Ichigo ran down the street with his zanpaktou ready and aimed at some hollows a dark presence filled the air around him. "Hey Renji do you feel that?" Ichigo asked Renji as the red head jumped away from a hollows hand. "No," Renji screamed. As Ichigo looked around a hollows strong arm slammed on to Renji's sword. "Shit," Renji thought as he tried to get away from it. As Renji continued to fight the onslaught of hollows Ichigo stared to flash-step away from the area. Following the presence around him.

Soon Ichigo stopped around the graveyard where his mother was buried. As he looked around the feeling grew stronger. "Cero," a dark voice whispered behind Ichigo. "What the fuck?" Ichigo screamed as he jumped back. Just barley dodging the negative energy blast Ichigo started to stand back up to see the teal colored hair of his enemy.

"Well, well, well," Grimmjow remarked as the cloud of dust started to dissipate. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Ichigo asked the espada with a grimace. "I just wanted to see the only person who has ever faced me and lived," Grimmjow told him with a faint smile. "Is that so?" Ichigo asked with a little smirk. "Yeah," Grimmjow remarked as he started to crouch, meaning he was ready for battle.

As Ichigo started to get ready he felt a sudden urge to run away. As he noticed Grimmjow starting to run towards him Ichigo stepped out of the way of the espada. "I thought you liked fighting," Grimmjow said as he stood straight again to face Ichigo. Well it wasn't that Ichigo didn't wanna fight any more it was that he for some reason grew feelings for the espada. "How 'bout this?" Ichigo started to ask Grimmjow. "Huh? What is it punk?" Grimmjow asked as his smile faded into a grimace. "I'll let you chase me and if you can catch me, I'll fight you," Ichigo informed Grimmjow. Intrigued by this Grimmjow agreed and soon the chase was on.

As Ichigo ran away from the espada he started to realize why he was starting to like him. It wasn't that they liked to fight, it was that Grimmjow was a good looking man who loved everything that Ichigo loved as well. But unknowing to Ichigo, Grimmjow felt the same way. As they neared an ally Ichigo noticed a grin on Grimmjow's face. As Ichigo turned back around to see where he was going he ran into the wall of a house. "Well look at that I caught ya'," Grimmjow remarked as he stood above Ichigo.

"Wait a second Grimm," Ichigo said as he stood up. "What is it now?" Grimmjow asked disappointed. As Ichigo started to speak the roar of thunder sounded behind them. Drowning out Ichigo's words the thunder raged on. Even though he could not hear Ichigo, Grimmjow read his lips and was surprised with the faint words....

"I wanna be with you," Ichigo signaled. Not knowing if Grimmjow caught these words Ichigo started to get his sword ready. "Wait!" Grimmjow screamed above the roar of the thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Surprised Ichigo lowered his sword and soon the thunder stopped and following this loss was the heavy rainfall. Grimmjow started to walk towards Ichigo, not knowing what was falling on him Grimmjow was stunned by the coolness of the rain. As Grimmjow walked towards Ichigo, Ichigo realized that Grimmjow could understand him.

"So ya' wanna' be with me?" Grimmjow asked as he got closer to Ichigo, the man he hoped to be with. "Yes," Ichigo stammered. "Well ta' tell ya' the truth kid, I feel the same way," Grimmjow said to Ichigo. Stunned by what he just heard Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. His blue eyes shimmered in the rain and were beautiful. His teal hair was being flattened by the rain but Grimmjow didn't care. "Come on, we can talk at my place," Ichigo said as he started to run again.

Grimmjow quickly followed Ichigo and they were soon at Ichigo's house. "Well this is it," Ichigo said as they climbed through his window. Dripping wet Grimmjow looked around the room noticing every little thing. Soon Ichigo threw something at Grimmjow's head, covering his face. "What the fucking hell?" Grimmjow started. "Easy it's just a towel to dry off with," Ichigo started. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo was packing a bag quickly.

"What are ya' doing?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo as he joined him near his bed. "I'm packing up to go somewhere," Ichigo explained to him. "Why?" Grimmjow asked not understanding what was going on. Without another answer Ichigo zipped the bag up and started to leave through the window. "Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked. "To a hotel, all we really have to do is go in a room that they don't need," Ichigo told him with a smile.

As they started to run down the rainy streets again they soon reached a hotel, rated five stars. As they sneaked into an empty room Grimmjow pulled the towel out of his uniform and started to dry his hair. Ichigo did the same but he first stripped down to just his boxers. Grimmjow noticed the fine lines on Ichigo's flat chest and how he had no body hair at all. "He must work out at least thirty times a day," Grimmjow thought to himself. As Grimmjow moved the towel from his face he noticed that Ichigo was walking towards him.

"You can't get dry with this on," Ichigo said with a smile as he started to take Grimmjow's uniform off of him. Ichigo noted on Grimmjow's muscles and tried to avoid the hole in his chest. Soon Grimmjow was completely naked and started to dry off much faster. Placing their clothes near the door Grimmjow and Ichigo caught glances at each other. Ichigo steadily looking at Grimmjow's fine cock and Grimmjow wondering what Ichigo's looked like within those boxers.

As they started to talk their true feeling about each other spilled out and they were soon entranced with each other. As they laid on the single bed in the room facing each other they started to move closer to each other and soon they were right next to each other. As they talked more Grimmjow broke the long words into a sudden kiss. It was passionate and Ichigo could tell that Grimmjow was a truly romantic person under his killer persona.

Was this really the Grimmjow that he first laid eyes on?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As they slowly kissed Ichigo started to rub his hands on Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow did the same and soon his hands reached Ichigo's boxers. "Why don't we take these off huh?" Grimmjow remarked as he started to pull Ichigo's boxers down. Ichigo was completely naked just like Grimmjow and they started to kiss again. Soon the kiss was broken and Grimmjow slowly moved down Ichigo's neck. Moaning with satisfaction Ichigo started to get hard and so did Grimmjow. As they rubbed together and kissed some more Ichigo realized that he truly loved this man.

Soon their kisses got more intense with Grimmjow's tongue exploring Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo's tongue exploring Grimmjow's. Soon their bodies are pressed together and soon Grimmjow starts to rub his hand against Ichigo's cock. Ichigo doing the same with Grimmjow's cock, takes a moment to kiss Grimmjow's neck. "Oh my god," Grimmjow moans. "Let me in you," Grimmjow then says. Ichigo starts to move away from Grimmjow and he starts to stand up on the floor and walk over to Grimmjow's side of the bed. Kissing Grimmjow quickly, Ichigo starts to rub his hand on Grimmjow's cock once again.

"How about I try this?" Ichigo asks Grimmjow as he moves his mouth towards Grimmjow's throbbing cock. As he started to move his tongue around the head of Grimmjow's cock Grimmjow moaned with satisfaction. "God kid," Grimmjow remarked. "Do you like it?" Ichigo asked him. "Fuck yea," Grimmjow said with a smirk. Soon Ichigo's mouth was taking all of Grimmjow's cock. As Grimmjow's body started tense up Ichigo could tell what was coming. "I'm about to come!" Grimmjow moaned. As Ichigo started to pump his head faster Grimmjow started to moan louder. Soon come started to leak out of Grimmjow's cock and Ichigo started to lap it up like a dog.

"Wow," Grimmjow panted. "Now you wanna get in me right?" Ichigo asked. "Fuck yea," Grimmjow howled as he got hard once again. "How should we do this?" Ichigo asked him. "How ever you want," Grimmjow said with a smile. As they started to get ready Ichigo laid down on the bed with Grimmjow under him. As they started to position themselves Grimmjow started to slip his cock into Ichigo's ass.

"Urg, let me adjust," Ichigo moaned as they stilled for a few second. Soon Ichigo was being pumped by Grimmjow and as they started to go harder and faster their bodies started to seem more like just one. Soon Ichigo came out on to Grimmjow's chest and soon after Grimmjow did the same but in Ichigo's ass.

"That felt great," they both thought as they laid down on the bed next to each other.

As they laid next to each other panting and trying to settle their heartbeats they started to kiss again.

And they both could tell that they wanted to be with the other for the rest of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As they laid in the bed together Grimmjow and Ichigo started to kiss once again. "Well how was it?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo with a smile. Ichigo placed his hand the jaw bone mask that Grimmjow worn and started to smile, "It was great." As they kissed for hours to come the rain started to let up. As the rest of the night went on they fell asleep in each others arms.

As the morning light shined through the hotel window Grimmjow opened his eyes to see Ichigo laying on his muscular chest. With a short smile Grimmjow nudged Ichigo with is arm. "Huh?" Ichigo stammered as he woke up. "Come on Ichigo we gotta go or something," Grimmjow told him. "Wait I have to take a shower," Ichigo told Grimmjow as they got out of the bed. "You wanna join?" Ichigo suddenly asked Grimmjow. Shocked Grimmjow decided to join him. As they took a shower in the hotels bathroom the two lovers started to kiss again. Their tongues exploring each others mouths as they washed up. Moaning Grimmjow started to kiss down Ichigo's neck making him moan as well. "You like it?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo. "Don't stop please," Ichigo panted as Grimmjow slowly went down Ichigo's body and soon reached his cock.

As Grimmjow's tongue started to run around Ichigo's cock Ichigo started to moan even louder. As the water ran down their bodies Grimmjow started to bob his head back and forth. As Ichigo climaxed and came all over Grimmjow's face let out a big yelp. Soon they washed up kissing once again. And they were soon out of the shower once again kissing all around the bathroom. This wasn't just a one night stand it was a complete relationship to both of them. But to Ichigo he wanted to know one thing. "Grimm," Ichigo started. "Yea' what is it?" Grimmjow asked surprised at Ichigo's worried tone. "How do you feel about me?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Shocked by the question Grimmjow started to hug Ichigo. "I.....I feel that I want to be with you forever," Grimmjow said. Ichigo stared at him for a second and then moved his lips towrards Grimmjow's. They exchanged a soft kiss and soon they were both dressed.

As they left the hotel room they went on talking since no one would be able to see or hear them. They talked to each other about quiting their sides and living a normal life with each other.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Back in Los Noches Aizen look on with disgust. "Why would that sorry little bastard pair up with him?" Aizen asked as Gin walked in. "What? And who?" Gin said with his ever lasting smile not moving. "I will not tolarate this!" Azien screamed as he punched the nearest wall. "Oh my," Gin said as he watched a hole blown into the wall. "I will have to do something about this," Azien said as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As Grimmjow walked down the streets walking through normal people and thinking of what had happened. He had finally told Ichigo how he felt and now he wanted to be with him every second. But he knew that he couldn't do that unless he stopped being an espada. Which meant giving up his power and becoming normal. But he was ready for it. If he truly wanted to be with Ichigo, the man of his dreams, he would have to give up being an espada and killing.

As he reached the outskirts of town Grimmjow started to fuss with the jaw bone mask on his face. This was a token of his power that he had and all he had to do was get ride of it and the hole in his chest. But how? Then it hit him! From long ago Grimmjow remembered Azien telling him and the other espada about how to get rid of their powers. All he had to do was take the bone mask or what ever they had and this would turn them normal and fill in the holes in their bodies.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and started to place his fingers under the tip of his mask. He started to pull at the mask. Not feeling any pain the mask came right off. "Strange," Grimmjow thought. As he threw the mask to the ground he noticed the hole in his chest disappear. He was finally normal, which meant life long relationship with Ichigo.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Ichigo walked down to his house and started to fidget with his sword. He wanted to be with Grimmjow but what if his friends needed him? It was a chance he was willing to take. Giving up his soul reaper abilities to be with the man of his dreams. It was a good deal all he had to do was give it all up. But how? As he thought he noticed a ghost looking at him. A little boy with his chain of fate linked to a fence. It then struck him. What if he gave a ghost his powers? All he had to do was split himself from his human body and soul reaper body. It was worth a shot.

Ichigo started to split his two bodies and soon their was a difference. "Here you go," Ichigo said as his soul reaper body went into the ghost. "Well that takes care of that," Ichigo said as he started to walk away in his normal clothes. He finally didn't have to stay up all night hunting hollows and he was not in any mortal danger any more.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

As Aizen watch Grimmjow walk down the streets of town as a normal human he grew even more disgusted. "Gin," Aizen ordered as the always smiling Gin appeared before him. "Yes?" Gin asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Give me my sword," Azien ordered him. "As you wish," Gin said as he drew a blade from the wall and handed it to Azien. "What ever do you need it for?" Gin then asked. "I'm going to hunt down a trader," Azien then responded. He soon disappeared and found himself in the human world. "Now then where are you?" Azien thought as he searched the town for Grimmjow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled happily as he ran down the streets to see Ichigo. "Wow, nice outfit," Ichigo remarked as he turned to see his lover in a jacket with jeans. It was the first time he saw Grimmjow without the jaw bone mask and he was happy it was gone. He looked even cuter without it. They embraced each other with a hug and kiss. As they started to walk down the street to Ichigo's house to tell his family about them. As they near his house Grimmjow suddenly stops. "What's wrong," Ichigo asked as he went to hug his lover. As they kiss once again Grimmjow pulls a ring out of his pocket. Noticing the ring Ichigo starts to get happier than he was before.

"Will you?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo holding up the ring. "Yes I will!" Ichigo said as Grimmjow placed the ring on Ichigo's finger. Grimmjow then placed a ring on his own finger. They soon walked into Ichigo's house holding hands. "Wow Ichigo," Ichigo's father said as he noticed the two lovers holding hands. "Nice catch," his sisters commented. As they all sat in the kitchen talking Ichigo's father noticed the rings. "Does this mean?" Ichigo's father started. "Yes it does," Grimmjow cut in. "Nice!" Ichigo's sisters exclaimed.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Ichigo and Grimmjow soon got married and they spent their lives together with Ichigo becoming a top ranked martial artist and Grimmjow an expert boxer.........


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

As Ichigo got ready for an upcoming match Grimmjow joined him in the locker room. "Good luck out there," Grimmjow said as they kissed. With Ichigo's arms around Grimmjow's neck their tongues searched each others mouths. As they went outside to get some fresh air a shadow flew past them. "After all these years I finally found you," a dark voice said from behind them.

The two lovers turned around to see Azien standing with a sword ready. "What the?" Ichigo started. But as Ichigo starts to talk the blade of Azien's sword is pushed into his chest. "No!" Grimmjow screams as Ichigo falls to the ground. But his scream is cut short when the same is done to him. Falling to the ground Grimmjow and Ichigo start to hold each others hands. The hands with their rings. As they bleed in the ally Azien leaves them and goes back to Los Noches.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Ichigo and Grimmjow are rushed to Ichigo's families clinic, located two blocks away and they have some hope of survival. But as they are rushed to the actual hospital they both die holding each others hands and smiles on their faces.

I hope you have enjoyed this story!!!!Thnx for reading!!!!!


End file.
